


Pop Up

by starwarned



Series: Fictober 2020 [30]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Candy, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Fictober Day 30prompt(s): candy! and "you're so alive" (Rainbow Rowell)Simon has his way with some candy.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Fictober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951321
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Pop Up

**Author's Note:**

> some sexy candy sucking for your nerves
> 
> prompt(s) from and on tumblr!

Shep brought us far too much candy from his last visit to America and Simon is truly taking full advantage of that by eating his weight in Twizzlers. (I find them to be disgustingly rubbery, but Simon certainly likes them.) 

Penelope is lucky that Shep had suggested they make muffins because the way that Simon is eating a Ring Pop right now is both disgusting and… arousing. My disturbed brain probably connected those two feelings together when I fell in love with Simon all those years ago.

Simon’s got the Ring Pop on his middle finger and he is giving it his all. He’s got it pressed fully into his mouth and he’s sucking on it sensually. The noises alone are sinful. I’m surprised that Shep and Penelope haven’t noticed yet. 

“ _ Simon _ ,” I whisper. 

I’m sitting across the room from him on the sofa as he’s sitting on the ground, his back up against the wall next to the door. 

He looks over at me, the Ring Pop still posed lewdly against his lips. He quirks an eyebrow up at me. His mouth is rather occupied so he doesn’t verbally respond. No matter. 

It’s  _ obscene  _ when he starts up again, flicking his eyes over to make sure that our friends are still not paying attention to the scene taking place in the sitting room. He draws the candy into his mouth as far as it will go, hollowing his cheeks around it as he sucks. He then pops off of it and drags his tongue over it. 

I have to cross my legs. 

I make the smallest motion with my right hand. Simon sees it. He smirks at me and stands up, giving the Ring Pop one last lick for good measure. I catch a glimpse of the inside of his mouth, which is stained red from the candy. His tongue is several shades darker red. (I want it inside my mouth.) 

Simon comes over to me and easily slides into my lap. I don’t give him time to find a comfortable position before I’m cupping the back of his neck and yanking him down into a kiss. Our teeth clash, but I’m used to Simon’s brutish ways and it’s not completely unpleasant. He tastes like candy (like I thought and hoped he would) and my mouth feels significantly sticker by the time he’s pulled back. 

He absentmindedly sits back on my thighs and puts the Ring Pop back into his mouth. Before I can suggest other things he could be using his tongue on, there’s a dull cracking noise and Simon’s eyes go wide. He swallows harshly.

As he pulls the base of the Ring Pop out of his mouth, I realize that the hard candy has broken off and Simon has  _ swallowed  _ it whole. 

He looks horrified, but I burst into laughter. 

Simon blushes and starts to get off my lap. I immediately grip his hips. “No,” I say. 

He stays, but I can tell he’s embarrassed. 

I’m really not that put off by it. I’m still pretty hot and bothered and I have more than half a mind to tug Simon into his bedroom and suck him off. (Spoiler alert: that half of my mind wins the argument.) 

“C’mere,” I say, pushing at Simon’s hips so he can clamber off of me. I don’t give him any time to react before I’m gripping his hand and tugging him down the hallway. 

Penelope and Shep are so far up each other’s arses that I doubt they’ll even notice our absence. 

Once I get Simon into his room, I pull him over to the bed. 

Simon’s warm underneath me. He always is, but I especially recognize it as I kiss my way down his stomach and his hips. When I take him into my mouth, I can feel his pulse ringing through my body. Every little twitch and moan and breath reminds me of how he’s  _ here _ . He’s alive and I have him. 

It’s sticky and messy and Simon’s trying to be quiet, but he’s always been terrible at that. I love the feeling of his hands in my hair and his thighs wrapped around my shoulders. 

When he comes, I dig my nails into his hips and revel in the marks I leave behind. 

I kiss him again, not minding the taste.

His heart beats at nearly two times the pace of mine. 

**Author's Note:**

> there was no world in which I didn’t use the rainbow rowell prompt lmao. I had to. no other choice. (but also I liked the candy one way too much so I just uh combined the two!!)


End file.
